clique better and best
by loveurlife
Summary: The clique is still at the top of the foodchain. Uh-mazing and Fu-lawless. Drama starts to take over thier lives though. story is much better than summary :  Rated t for some teen themes. XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story for Clique and I'm really excited! Yes this is a Massington! They're the cuh-utest couple ever! So please R&R luhv u awl!**

Be my Block

(a/n: in this story Dylan never went out with Derrington)

PC:

**Massie Block: Winter break is arriving and what better way to spend winter break then breaking hearts. Massie's back and better than ever. No more Landon for her. She was tired of how annoying he was and awl he wanted to do was hang out with Bark Obama. Sure he had alpha potential but he was an LBR at hart. Toe-dully not acceptable. Even with a million cuh-ute boys awl over her though she's fallen head over her Kate Spade Heels for a certain Briarwood soccer goalie. Can you spell T-R-O-U-B-L-E.**

**Alicia Riveria: Has the perfect boyfriend, the perfect clothes, and couldn't feel more perfect standing next to Massie. What happens though when Josh starts becoming secretive making Alicia wonder if he's cheating. The only thing that Alicia's knows though is that two can play at that game. **

**Dylan Marvil: Being the only C-minus of the PC can get kind of depressing. So when Kemp Hurley asks her to go out with him to make his ex mad she takes him up on his offer. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe the fact that she's starting to fall for him. **

**Kristin Gregory: Her and Dempsey are still going out but she's starting to get bored of awl his go green ways and perfectness. I mean serious-ley he wants to take her to soup kitchens around the world for Christmas. Not like that's a bad thing but Kristin can't help but think that Dempsey is kind of like Dune. They both needed to go. **

**Claire Lyons: Her and Cam are still the coveted couple of Westchester. And after what seemed like an eternity her and Massie became friends again. Everything seems in place for her. At least one of PC members has a normal life.**

**Briarwood Boys:**

**Derrington: Is going out with Olivia Ryan. As he and Massie start to talk again though he realizes he never lost his feelings for her. Maybe Olivia was just a cover up. **

**Cam Fischer: Him and Claire are going out without any problems right now. He's glad. He already has too much on his plate with getting Harris ready for college, and dealing with Derrick's, and Kemp's problems. **

**Josh Hotz: Josh and Alicia are still going out. He starts spending less and less time with her though when something tragic occurs in his family that put him in a funk. He doesn't feel like talking to anyone about it or about anything. Then when Alicia starts sneaking around with some guy he feels like his life is spinning out of control. **

**Kemp Hurley: When His ex Aaron breaks up with him to go out with none other than Chris Plovert he decides to get back at them by going out with Dylan Marvil. This is sure to piss him off. Kemp can't help but wonder if this was a good idea though when Dylan starts getting a little closer than he wants to be. **

**Chris Plovert: Is now going out with a super hot chic named Aaron Kemps ex. Sure it looses his friend ship with Kemp but hey with a hot girl by your side you can't lose right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys the second chapters coming at you! Hope you like it this is going to be a small Massington. Just a small one though. Hope you enjoy please review!**

Massie woke up to the sound of We R who we R blasting from her speakers. It fit her personality perfectly. She rolled out of bed and checked out her massiequin. Today it had on a purple sparkle dress that matched her purple streak, black tights, silver booties, and her new custom tiffany heart necklace that had a metallic purple heart that had Massie written on it in bubbly cursive. She quickly put on her outfit, curled her brown locks, had some breakfast and jumped into her range rover. Claire was already sitting in the back.

"Morning Mrs. Massie." Isaac said.

"Morning Isaac." Massie said.

"To the Rivera estate?" Isaac asked.

"Yes" Massie said and pushed the heated seat button in front of her. It was the middle of November and very cold.

"Morning Kuh-laire." Massie said.

"Morning Mass." Claire said.

After about twenty minutes the girl were awl sitting under their oak tree. And yes it was theirs. Engraved on the tree in purple it said Reserved For PC in a heart.

"Okay soo outfit rating time." Massie said standing up and twirling.

"Leesh?" Massie asked. It was the betas rightful duty to rate the alpha first.

"Hmmm. 9.7." Alicia said.

"Ah-greed." Kristin, Dylan and Claire said in unison.

"Sweet. Now Alicias turn." Massie said and Alicia stood. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren White ruffled blouse that peeked out of a blue blazer. She had on a red denim mini for bottoms with black fishnets and red pumps. It would have looked like a slut on anyone else but on Alicia it looked ab-solutely amazing.

"definitely a 9.5" Massie said tapping her chin with her French manicured nails.

"Agreed." Said the rest of the group. Alicia sat down.

"Okay Dylan. Your wearing a crème neiman Marcus oversized sweater with the new slim and sexy seven jeans. To finish the look you have Michael Kors Tan kitten heels. I give that a 9.3." Massie said. And of course the others uh-greed.

"Alright Kristin. You have on a blue satin h&m dress with short brown cowboy boots. I say 9 flat." Massie said. The girls nodded in agreement. Just as the girl finished they made their entrance. As the others went to their lockers Massie went to get herself a latte. As she approached she saw Duh-livia and Derrington standing in line. Great. Massie thought. She got in line behind them though. "Morning Mass." Duh-livia said with a devilish grin as her arm was wrapped around Derrington's waist. "Not such a good morning anymore." Massie said flashing Olivia the fakest smile possible. "Humph." Duh-livia said. "Hey Olivia if you want to go to your locker now I can bring your coffee to you." Derek said. "Okay Der bear!" Duh-livia said kissing him on the cheek and then scampering off and running into a pole. "Oopsie." She said bubbly and kept going.

"She's a real keeper." Massie said smiling fakley again and giving him a thumbs up.

"Just so you know, Olivia is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's perfect. Pretty, georgous…" Massie cut him off

"And stupid." She said.

"Your just jealous." Derrington said.

"Puh-lease the only thing that interests me about her is that even after the fifty boob and nose jobs she's had her daddy's still rich."

"Please. Your just saying that." Derrington said.

"Am I really Derrick?" Massie said lifting her eyebrows.

Derrick hesitated. "Yes you are really." Derrick said imitating Massie.

"Whatever stops the tears." Massie said twirling her purple streak.

"Shut up Massie. I couldn't be more happy with Olivia. She's perfect. More than you were. And she love me to death as much as I love her."

"She loves you to death?" Massie started her eyes lighting up. Then she added. "Then I hope she loves you a little more so then you'll be dead and the rest of us will be happy."

"Massie stop being immature." Derrington said. Obviously he was trying to make Massie jealous Massie thought.

"Derek am I a nice sweater?" Massie asked

"No." Derek said with a questioning look.

"Then why are you wearing me out?" Massie asked turned on her heel and walked away taking Duh-livia's latte that was lying on the counter with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with the third chapter before I start I wanna thank iheartme104 and foreverx9. Also sorry for the whole Kristen typo! Oops looks like I don't know my pc as well as I thought! Alright so please read and review you'll make my day if you do! (that rhymed ****) Here it goes!**

Massie angrily took a sip of Duh-livia's or now her latte. As she sipped the hot delicious taste of revenge slipped down her throat. She could not stand Derrington and Duh-livia for one more second. Of course didn't really like Duh-livia he was just trying to make me jealous. Massie thought. But no, Massie Block could not show it bothered her, she had to show then it was the least important thing on her mind. That's what Alpha's do. Act like their perfect till they really are. Fake it till you make it. Massie thought. She could feel she was inches away from perfect. So she plastered a smirk onto her face and waked up to the girls.

"How much did you pay for that latte? I wanna buy one late but I don't know If I have enough money on me. I left my wallet at home." Dylan said showing her empty purse.

"Free." Massie said half grinning and taking a sip.

"What they're giving out free lattes?" Dylan said her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"Heck no." Massie said.

"Then how'd you get it?" Alicia asked now interested.

"Duh-livia." Massie said turning to an angle so that that guy behind her would stop checking out her butt.

"Good move." Alicia whispered to Massie knowing what was going on. Alicia always knew what was going on. Of course she did though she was Massie's best friend. Not even Kuh-laire could change that.

"Wait so Olivia just gave the latte to you?" Kristen asked.

"I guess you could say that." Massie said smiling and smirking at Derrington who was shooting her a devil glance as he passed by. The girls followed her glance and when seeing him all said "Oh" in unison now knowing what had happened.

Just then the bell rang.

"Time for class girls." Massie said slinging her bag over her shoulder, snapping twice for the girls to fall in line and heading off to class. She sat down in language arts class. She sat next to Cam and Alicia at a table. Her and Alicia were the only pc members in the class. Any-a-ways, from sitting next to Cam every day they had become pretty good friends but that was also because her came over every day to see Kuh-laire.

"Morning Cam." Massie and Alicia said in unison. Alicia had become good friends with him too.

"Mornin Mass, Leesh." Cam said nodding at us and pulling out a binder. Class started and droned on. During the middle of it Massie felt a buzz in her pocket. She pulled out her phone. It was from Derrington.

Derrick: Why'd you effin take Olivia's latte?

Massie sighed at how pitiful he was and showed the text to Alicia. Ughh she agree supported.

Massie: Language derrick. And get over it.

Derrick: Are you such a jerk that you couldn't buy your own?

Massie: If u wanna think that go ahead.

Derrick: I don't wanna think that I know that.

Massie: Well since this is going no where bye

Derrick: Im not done

Massie sighed again and dropped her phone back into her bag. She was so tired of his childish ways. Did her really expect her to just sit there and get yelled at. Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia to signal to her how immature Derrington was being. Alicia scrawled something on a slip of paper then shoved it to her.

Alright so I head theres a guy who really likes u!

Massie read it and smiled boldly. Then wrote

**Who?**

**Clay Leger!**

**Heck yes! He's sooooo hawt!  
****You know it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Alright Thankyou sooo much to my lovely reviewers DancingintheRayne and sk8babe. You guys absolutely made my day! So here's the third chapter. Sorry I have updated in a while. **** Love you awl. **

The girls were all sitting on the couches in the GLU headquarters for their regular Friday night sleepover. For the past couple hours they had been talking about Clay Leger. Clay was the hottest ninth grader to walk the halls of Briarwood. He had dark brown kind of shaggy hair and deep brown eyes. He had a nicely toned 6 pack and was incredibly popular! So for him to like an eighth grader was uh-mazing!

"Where'd you hear that he likes me Leesh?" Massie asked making sure the source was true.

"Josh. They're pretty good friends and so they were talking and Clay was like aren't you friends with that Massie Block chick? And Josh was like yea she's my girlfriend's best friend, and then Clay was like she's so freaking hawt. I would go out with her any day!"

"Oh My Gawddd!" All of the girls shouted at once.

"Oh yeah there's another good part!" Alicia started.

"What?" Massie asked.

"I'll tell you for 100 gossip points!" Alicia said mischievously.

"Done, done, and done." Massie said.

"Josh and I gave him your number and he said he's going to text you sometime about going on a double date with Josh and I!" Alicia said.

"Are you serious?" Massie asked barely containing her happiness.

"Dead serious." Alicia said sticking out her pinky. Massie shook it. Just then Massie felt a buzz in her pocket.

"Is it Clay?" All the girls shouted at once.  
"No, it's Cam. Massie said opening the message.

Cam: Hey did u kno that Clay Leger likes you ;)

Massie: Yea all the girls just told me

Cam: Claires there?

Massie: Duh

Cam: Tell her I said hi!

"Claire, Cam says hi." Massie said. "Tell him…" Claire started but was cut off by Massie who said "I'm no mailman. Text him yourself."

Massie: She's going to text you

Cam: Cool and congrats on the whole Clay thing

Massie: That sounded kinda gay Cam

Cam: Shut up Mass

Massie closed her phone and put it in her back pocket. When she looked up she noticed that everyone was already texting too. By the smile on Alicia's face you could tell she was texting Josh. Same with Claire texting Cam. Kristen and Dylan were a little harder to read.

"Who are you texting Dyl?" Massie asked.

"Kemp." Dylan said without looking up. The other girls turned and stared at her. Dylan always said she hated Kemp.

"Why are you texting him I thought you hated him?" Kristen said speaking everyone's mind.

"Well that butthole Chris Plovert just stole his girlfriend."

"Who was his girlfriend?" Alicia asked.

"Some chic named Aaron." Dylan said.

"Well tell him the pc feels bad for him." Massie said. Then she felt a buzz in her back pocket. IT was Clay

Clay: Hey Mass it's Clay

"Oh my freakin Gawd! It's Clay sexy Leger!" Massie said and all the girls rushed to her side. Massie chilled herself out.

Massie" Hey

"Massie did you realize he just called you Mass that so means something!" Claire said giddily.

Clay: Whatre u up to?"

Massie: Hanging with the pc

Clay: That's cooll

Massie: Wbu?

Clay: Headin home from Lacrosse

Massie: Fun

Clay: Totally So I wonderin what r u doin tomorrow nite?

The girls screamed! "He's so asking you on a date!" Dylan said. Massie decided to answer sexily.

Massie: Well I have some plans but those can easily be replaced if u offer me somethin better ;)

Clay: Well go ahead and cancel the plans cuz u and me r goin on a date

Massie: will do where and what time

Clay: Meet me at Slice of heaven 8. Then we'll head to the movies. BTW it's a double with Hotz and Alicia.

Massie: See you there ;)


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm sorry I haven't updated in a good amount of time, I've just had a lot to do lately. So here's a big big Thankyou to Iheartme104, thelittlewitchgirl, dancingintherayne, Asilynnmarie! I love you guys! SO here's the next chapter it's going to be the big double date! Whoop-whoop!**

Massie had struggled for hours trying to find the absolute perfect outfit. I mean really, this was huge! Completely uncharted territory! For heavens sake this was the hottest ninth grade to ever walk the planet. After a couple hours though she had chosen a purple juicy tank top paired with a Stella McCartney black pencil skirt. She had straightened her brown hair and put it in a sloppy yet sexy side braid leaving the purple wavy streak out. She had on Kate Spade black heels that accentuated her tan legs. She grabbed her purple Prada clutch and headed down the stairs. She pulled out her phone to text Alicia.

Massie: Leesh I'll be there in 5 be ready

Leesh: Kay Kay see you then

Massie hopped into the Range Rover.

"Isaac to the Rivera's please."

"No problem Mrs. Block." Isaac said and pulled out soon they had picked up Alicia and were on their way to Slice of Heaven.

"Alright Leesh let's do ratings now." Massie said.  
After a couple seconds of Alicia examining Massie's outfit she said

"Definitely a 9.7"

"Is there anything I can do?" Massie asked.

"Wipe off that red gloss and put on a baby pink or nude."

"Done." Massie said taking off the old gloss and swiping on the new.

"Okay, my turn!" Alicia said. She had on a red Cosabella dress and a Ralph Lauren cardigan.

"Hmm… I'd have to say a 9.5." Massie said.

Alicia smiled to herself. Massie decided to text Clay to tell him they were almost there. When she pulled out her phone she saw though that he had already texted her.

Clay: Mass you almost here?

Massie: Yea like a minute away

Clay: K cool see you there ;)

Massie:

"What song are we walking in to?" Alicia asked as they pulled in .

"Firework." Massie answered without hesitation. The girls walked in and boy did they make an entrance. Every eye was on them. All the guys envy stared at the boys the lovely ladies hugged as they walked in and all the girls gushed at

A) How hot they were and

B) How hot their dates were.

Dinner was nice. Massie and Clay talked a lot but nothing really happened. Though in the dark of the movies a lot could Massie thought. So she glossed a couple extra times. Clay's older brother was driving them over to the movies. When they got there, Clay opened the door or Massie. Massie stepped out and linked arms with him. He smelled like Old Spice Swagger Massie thought as she took it in. He had on a white Lacoste polo with a leather jacket and khaki's. They were seeing the Killers with Ashton Kutcher the hottest actor ever. When they sat down Alicia and Josh offered to go get snacks, so it was just Massie and Clay now.

"Well, Massie I must say you look amazing tonight." Clay said smiling.

"Thanks, you too" Massie said smiling right back.

"So have you seen this movie before?" He asked.

"No, but I've really been wanting too." Massie said.

"Well then you may have to come see it again." He said grinning mischievously.

"Why?" Massie asked.

"Because, if things go how I want them to we won't be watching the movie." Clay said smirking.

"I think I can live with that." Massie said giggling.

"Perfect." Clay said and pulled her a little closer to him. His hand was cold and rough on her neck as he pulled her in close. She tilted her head a bit and in a few short seconds felt his lips on hers. The kiss was short but promised more for the future. Just as they separated Josh and Alicia appeared.

"Okay so we got two popcorns and two soda's." Alicia said and put a popcorn and soda in the middle of Massie and Clay.  
"Great." Massie said her eyes locked on Clay.  
The movie came on in a couple minutes and by the middle his arm was around her, with her head on his chest and they had kissed a grand total of twice. Gawd this boy moves fast. Massie thought. Not that she minded it. Suddenly though she had to go pee.  
"pardon me I have to go to the bathroom." Massie said to Clay and he scooted his legs to the side making room for her.

"Hurry back." Clay said flirtatiously.

Massie flashed him a huge smile and headed to the lobby. On the bench right beside the bathrooms she saw two people making out. Out of habit from the pc when she passed she cough said "Get a room." The two parted and when they did she saw a smirking Derrick Harrington and Olivia Ryan.

"What'd you say Block." Derrick said standing up and walking over to her while Olivia remained sitting."  
"I'm positive you heard me Derrington." Massie said.

"You're just jealous." Derrick said.

"Yep. That's it. I'm jealous of Olivia for getting to make out with you when I've been making out with Clay all night." Massie said sarcastically.

Derricks face wrinkled in part confusion part jealousy.

"Clay Leger?" Derrick asked.

"You shocked?" Massie asked.

"Only that Clay would degrade his standards to make out with you." Derrick said smugly.

"Why are shocked at that considering you degraded your standards from going from me to that airhead. But then again I guess you had to degrade because there's no possible way to get better than me." Massie said firmly and walked away leaving Derrick speechless.


End file.
